Nannywitched911
by GEEKS FOR THE WIN
Summary: Hermione is a nanny to Draco's children... and they don't make it easier for her. They end up, with the help of draco, changing her life for ever... for the good and the bad : Dramione! x


Chapter one- Don't push the lion over the cliff.

Disclaimer- I am only going to say this once, i don't own any recognisable things in this story, such as the locations, spells or characters (besides my own original characters). I don't make money from this and i only write it for mine, and hopefully your, entertainment and the satisfaction of having Hermione and Draco together.

A/N- Hi Guys, sorry i haven't wrote in a while. Here is a new story i have been working on. Hope you like it. Please let me know if i should continue by dropping in a review! You are all amazing and thanks for reading! Sorry for any errors that you may find... on with the story! : ) xx

Hermione Granger grasped her coat closer to her body in an attempt to preserve the little heat her body had left. She was a small, petite woman, at the young age of twenty three, and she had changed dramatically from her school years. Her once frizzy mass of hair now lay down her back in thick, silky curls, falling to the bottom of her back. Her cheekbones were prominent with the small amount of blusher she had applied this morning, and her lips were full and the colour of a pale rose. Her tanned skin fitted perfectly against her light brown, hazel ringlets and her eyes shone with a hint of excitement. Today was Hermione Grangers first day at her new job.

The company of which she worked for, nanny witched 911, had hired her within a day of her appliance. They had been in contact with a young wizard, who was in need of a nanny for his two young children. Hermione had only been given the location of the house, and the instructions to begin work the next day. She was to move into the house so that she could be of assistance whenever she was needed and she would be staying there until she is no longer required.

Hermione trudged along the path, dragging a suitcase behind her (of which had been magically enlarged to fit in her luggage.) and reminisced about her traumatic past. The wizarding war had been over for six year now, but the layers of destruction still bleed deep. The lives lost, both innocent and guilty, had left a huge hole in many families, including her own. Once the war was over, Hermione set out to look for her parents, only to find that they had been killed in a car crash a few months before. She still had the weasleys and the Potters though. Harry and Ginny had got married soon after the war and now had a baby on the way, and Ron had taken a three year vacation, and arrived back with a new girlfriend from France called Sasha... and Hermione? Hermione focused on her work for the ministry of magic until she wanted a calmer, more stable job... and now she was here.

She stood facing a set of large steel gates, of which protected a large, beautiful manor house. She pressed the small button at the gate post and waited for a reply.

"Hello?"

"Urm, hi... I'm the new nanny." She said uncertainly.

"Enter through the main doors."

The voice buzzed off and the gates swung open. Hermione half ran to the doors, desperate for a way out of the rain. She was drenched from head to toe. She reached the white doors and knocked.

The doors swung open and a small girl stood there. She had long, almost white hair and bright blue eyes. She looked no older than five.

"Urm, hi...is your daddy home?" Hermione asked kindly to the small girl, not sure of what else to say.

"Yep... who are you?" she replied cheerfully.

"Your new nanny, Hermione Gra-.."

"Granger!"

Hermione turned to look at the man who spoke her name. She almost gasped in shock at the sight of the blond before her.

"M-Malfoy!" she stuttered. The Malfoy in question had changed a lot from their last encounter five years ago. He was tall, about a head taller than Hermione, and muscular. She could see the muscles of his toned arms straining against his t-shirt. His Blond hair lay lazily on his head, no longer slicked back, instead strands flicked into his eyes and his skin was pale, like ivory.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly, still in shock at the pretty brunette in front of him.

"I- urm, I'm the new nanny..." she said quietly.

"What!"

"I work for the agency you got in contact with and- and they placed me with this family... urm... your family." She tried desperately to explain that it wasn't her choice to be here.

He didn't reply for a minute or two, he just looked at her ... how much she had changed. The Hermione Granger, member of the golden trio, smartest witch of their year, heroin of the great battle... was stood here, rather uncomfortably and dripping wet in his hallway.

"Well, i didn't expect this... very well... I'll sort this out. For now though..." he finally said. "Bonnie."

A small, female house elf arrived before them and bowed low to Draco.

"Yes Master Draco?" she asked.

"Take... Urm... Miss... Granger... up to her room please so that she can dry herself off."

"Certainly Master Draco." She bowed again. "This way please Miss." The house elf ran forward and began to tug Hermione towards the stairs.

"Urmmm... Ok." She said, still in denial that she will be living with Draco.

The manor was beautiful, with elegant wallpaper and cream carpets. It also looked homely, with many pictures of a young boy and girl over the walls and a toy scattered here and there every so often.

"This is Miss Granger's room, if miss should need anything... just call Bonnie. Master Draco's room is to the left and Miss Eliza's room is opposite, next to Master Sam's room." She finished with a bow and left with a loud pop, leaving Hermione to take in the day's events.

"Oh Merlin... I'm working for Draco Malfoy." She almost shouted in frustration. "Could this day get any worse?"

She lay back on the soft mattress and closed her eyes for a moment.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Granger!" Draco half-shouted through the door.

"Obviously it can..." she sighed before opening the door. "Yes Malfoy?"

"I have been in contact with the agency and it seems as though there will be no way around the... situation. It seems that you will be fulfilling the position of our nanny... for the meanwhile at least." He looked down at her for a second before pushing past her and entering her room.

"Sure... come in then." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing Malfoy." She replied with a false, forced smile.

"Hum, listen closely Granger. While you are in my house, you follow my rules. Any insolence will not be tolerated. Should any harm come to my children, you will be responsible. And i would expect up most behaviour at social events."

"Social events?"

"Parties, meetings... are we clear?"

"Urm... Do i have a choice?" she rolled her eyes.

"No." He said simply.

"Ok. We are clear." She went to turn away from him but he stopped.

"Granger."

"What?" she sighed.

"Have dismissed you yet?" she shook her head. "Well, don't turn away from me. I expect you down stairs in the sitting room in ten minutes to meet my children, and now you are dismissed." With that he gave her a curt nod and turned on his heel, swinging the door shut behind him.

"This is the worst day ever." She moaned to herself and began to climb out of her sodden clothes.

...

Once she had redressed in a pale blue tank top and denim 'three quarter lengths', she shut her door behind her and proceeded to make her way back the way she had been bought earlier that morning. She made it to the living room within the ten minutes she had been given and found two small children sat on a cream rug in front of her, reading a book.

Draco was stood, leaning against the fire place on the far wall, talking to a man in an expensive looking suit and holding a brown leather suitcase. When she entered the room, Draco looked across at her briefly and turned to the man.

"Mr Homely, we shall talk again soon. Thank you for stopping by." He directed the man to the front door and returned to the centre of the floor.

"Father, who is that girl?" asked a brunette boy. As Hermione looked closer, she saw that he was the exact spitting image of Draco; however the only asset he had failed to claim was the shockingly blond hair. He even had the trade mark grey, eagle eyes.

"Children, this is your new nanny. Hermione Granger." He gestured towards her lazily with a wave of his hand and proceeded to talk. "Granger... These are my children, Samuel, aged 7, and Eliza who will be five next month."

"Hi." Hermione smiled warmly at them. Eliza smiled back, while Samuel narrowed his eyes.

"Why her father?" he asked ignoring Hermione. "What happened to Madam Signet?"

"You know what happened Sam. Granger is the only person available." He muttered.

"Hi, Nanny Hermione, I'm Eliza and i just decided i like you!" squealed the small girl, standing up and edging closer to Hermione.

"Hi Eliza. I'm glad you like Me." she replied nervously.

"Granger, we have a few things to discuss. While i am at work, you job includes full responsibility of my children. You will entertain them and care for them. They are to be fed around five o'clock if i am not back and Eliza is allowed to stay up until eight, while Samuel is to be put to bed at nine o'clock. Are we-..."

"Father, can't i stay up to half nine..." Sam asked.

"Don't push it Sam, you know when your bed time is." He said.

"Imma gonna go to bed and be a good girl straight away!" Squeaked Eliza. Hermione chuckled and gave her a big smile.

"Good to hear Eliza. Yes Malfoy, we are clear." She addressed Draco. "When do i begin?"

"Tomorrow morning as soon as the children rise... and i must warn you... you will be lucky to get even one lay in a week here." He added, smirking at her.

"Good that I'm used to early mornings then, isn't it." Hermione shot back.

"You're trying to be smart, well it won't work here, remember who's boss."

"I already have a boss... and i hate to float your boat, but it's not you." She said, calming herself down.

"Watch it Granger." He hissed at her. "I'm giving you a warning now, don't push me too far."

"Good job i have self control then, i know when to stop the lion from falling down the cliff." She muttered to herself. They both turned back around to the children, only to find them watching the two adults intently.

"Crap." Draco sighed.

"Urmmm..." Hermione began.

A/N- Thanks for reading it, was it any good? Xx

***********Just like to say to any followers out there, that both the next chappy's of my other two stories will be up by Sunday at the latest! *******

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, help me out by reviewing the story. If you want another chapter, please leave a comment, and please leave your name so i can thank you! X i do accept criticism, but prefer encouragement! X

Love you all

GEEK! : )


End file.
